The Metal Rain
by bears54
Summary: When a mysterious beckons Yami to a distant place he doesn't even suspect that he may already be in over his head *Fourth Chapter Up*
1. The Calling

Starfirered001: Yes I'm back well I was checking my archives when I realized I had only 1 fic.  
  
Hocykid45: Cause your so damn lazy  
  
Jess: That's the truth  
  
Starfirered001: (Completely ignoring them) I'm going to write an action/adventure fic  
  
Hocykid45: Have fun  
  
Jess: I'm sure he will  
  
(They leave Star doesn't even notice they were there in the first place)  
  
Starfirered001: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and if you read Hocy's newest fic Swing, Swing under the zoids section he doesn't own zoids or The All American Rejects so read on my faithful viewers  
  
It was a relatively cold night as Yami stood out on the sidewalk waiting for a person who was supposedly going to tell him about his past and a new mission.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(Phone ringing)  
  
"I got it", yelled Yami not even thinking his aibou heard him. "Hello"?  
  
"Ah just the person I was looking for", said the mysterious voice. "Yami I am a studier of the acient arts and I've made a discovery about your past and the entire Earth's future, the voice said with even more seriousness and mysteriousness".  
  
"Go on", Yami spoke with sudden urgency as if this was going to decide all of the cards in his deck plus his life.  
  
"Meet me at the corner near the abandoned card shop at 10:00 and please do come alone this should be for your ears only", the voice said.  
  
"But how will I"-, Yami said getting cut off by the sound of a phone being hung up.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Ah Yami you made it", said that oh-so-familiar voice. Yami turned himself around to se a figure covered with a cloak and could barely make out his facial expressions. A young man probably only 17 or 18, black hair with a silver streak going right through the middle, a look of expression of seriousness and the same mysteriousness as over the phone. He looked somewhat glad Yami was here but the most unusual eyes.they were silver.  
  
"Who are you"? Yami questioned slightly raising his voice.  
  
"You may call me Silver or Dominik whichever you prefer", Silver spoke with calmness.  
  
"What can you tell me"? Yami asked.  
  
"This", he said plainly. "I can tell you that only you and a small group of friends can travel to another realm, and no it's not the shadow realm it's called the dimension of the blank". "About your past, you lived another past life as a ruler of this realm but when traitors, greed, and war came into the picture you kingdom went sour". "But now the stream got messed up and now you don't exist and you need to go and save your kingdom only then will the past you return".  
  
Yami just stood there momentarily before answering "I will".  
  
"Good", he said with a small grin. He then snapped his fingers and a sudden darkness overtook Yami and he was for one of the first times. afraid.  
  
Starfirered001: Please review see ya 


	2. Breach

Starfirered001: yes! Next chapter  
  
Hocykid45: I'm totally wasted from last night  
  
Jess: Same here  
  
Starfirered001: Ok I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue!  
  
  
  
Yami woke with his head throbbing like a hangover and in the back of an army truck. He looked around to see Joey, Yugi, Kaiba, Ryou, and Mai who were all still unconscious. Slowly they started to wake up.  
  
"Ohhhh my head", Joey muttered.  
  
"What's going on here"? Seto demanded.  
  
Yami quietly thought to himself 'what happened? Did that Silver guy do something?' Yami's thoughts were interrupted by a tug on his shirt.  
  
"Yami do you know what's happening?" Yugi asked  
  
"Yes I do know a little but not enough to know what's really happening", Yami said.  
  
"Please do tell us Yami", Ryou urged.  
  
"Yea I was getting my nails and hair done today it wasn't cheap you know", Mai said in her usual sassy tone.  
  
"Lay off Mai", Joey said stepping right up to her.  
  
"Look Joseph just because were going out doesn't mean that you can boss me around because you're the male here", Mai shot back.  
  
"What"! Joey stepped back surprised then whispered to her, "I thought that was supposed to be a secret".  
  
Then with everyone looking at them they backed off to a corner to silently fight.  
  
"Ok, moving on", Kaiba said.  
  
"Right all I know is that yesterday I got a call from someone saying that they knew something about my past", Yami stated.  
  
"What else"? Ryou said excitedly.  
  
"Well he told me he was a studier of the ancient arts and that he needed to meet me at the abandoned card shop at 10:00", he continued.  
  
"So that's why you were sneaking around like that", Yugi said accusingly pointing a finger at him.  
  
"What, oh I thought you didn't know", Yami said trying to act innocent.  
  
"Hurry up your wasting my time before I get a chopper to get me out of here and back to my life", Kaiba said coldly but then realized he didn't have any of his technology with him that day.  
  
"Well I met this man named Silver who told me that there was another realm other then the shadow realm", Yami said.  
  
"Another realm"? Joey asked apparently back from his little argument/make- out session.  
  
"Yes, he said this one is more dangerous and stranger because it has creatures and he has all our decks ready".  
  
"How'd he get his hands on my deck"???????!!!!!!!! Seto said in an outburst.  
  
"That is indeed a mystery", Ryou said.  
  
Suddenly the truck stopped and the back flap flew open revealing the one called Silver.  
  
"Ah you are all awake and here are your decks", he said with surprising calmness. Everyone searched there deck for a missing card but found none. "Sorry for the rough transportation but it was the only way", he once again said with extreme calmness even though 10 eyes attached to 5 extremely angry and sleepless people were about to jump on him and tear him apart.  
  
"You could have just asked", Yami said with the same calmness.  
  
"Hmm well follow me", he said. Everyone slowly trudged behind. "This is the gate to a new realm the Realm Of The Blank".  
  
"Why should I follow you I could take you down so fast", Kaiba said stepping right up to him pointing a finger. Then Silver grabbed his hand twisted it and flipped Kaiba at the same time.  
  
"Any other questions"? He asked in his way of mysteriousness.  
  
Everyone slowly walked into the large doorway of blinding pure white and they felt a breeze. Not a windy one but a cool calming one. Then they were suddenly sucked forward like a roller coaster. They screamed but for some reason no sound came out. They all were afraid.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Starfirerd001: Done Review peace 


	3. And they all awoke

They were all catapulted forward suddenly and landed in soft grass but to them it was all black. The first to wake was Yami.  
  
"Where am I"? He said to no one in particular. He gazed at his surroundings it was absolutely stunning. The rivers were filled with the clearest, most purest water you've ever seen it looked like it hadn't ever been touched by human hands. He was surrounded by lusciously green grass and it was the most peaceful place that has ever existed. But then he noticed something wrong very wrong. He looked around once again at the field and saw that none of his friends were around. He started to panic but was then turned around in a flash to see a little hairy furball.  
  
"A- a Kuriboh"? Yami said in surprise.  
  
"Oooo (you know the noise a Kuriboh makes)".  
  
"Why hello there little fellow", Yami spoke softly as he reached down to pet it, it suddenly then grew angry and blew up right in his face. "Son of a-'' Yami yelled his face full of ash. "That little" Yami steamed "I hate Kuriboh's". (Just imagine Yami saying that!)  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Ugh I feel like what I felt like when I felt like I feel like I just woke up after feeling like I was uh what was I talking about now"? Joey said. (From this point on until ^^^^^ it will go Kaiba, Joey, Kaiba, Joey, Kaiba ect.)  
  
"Stupid mutt", Kaiba muttered.  
  
"I heard that".  
  
"So".  
  
"So. um.uh. don't".  
  
"Idiot".  
  
"Quit IT!"  
  
"Screw you".  
  
"Well maybe you should just. just go in that direction and I'll go in the other".  
  
"Fine".  
  
'Fine."  
  
"Fine".  
  
"FINE". ^^^^^  
Kaiba and Joey then storm of in opposite directions.  
  
'That stupid Kaiba I'll show him when I figure out a plan first' Joey thought to himself.  
  
'That rotten mutt I actually listened to one of his damn plans well I'll come up with a brilliant"- Kaiba's thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt when he ran into what seemed to be a big rock. "Stupid thing" Kaiba said but he was suddenly about to run for his life as the big rock came to life revealing to be a Giant Soldier of Stone. "Dear lord " Kaiba hardly got out before he started to run as a huge stone sword came crashing down intent on hitting him. As Kaiba ran he saw Joey running right at him being chased by a Stone Ogre Grotto. 'I don't even wan't to know' Kaiba thought to himself. "Hey mutt", Kaiba yelled as Joey looked over to him (Ha ha Joey looked someone once did this to me).  
  
"Whad'ya want", Joey yelled back as if it wasn't that obvious.  
  
"If we want our asses to get out of here still attached to us then we have to summon a moster".  
  
"Right", He shouted back.  
  
"GO BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON".  
  
"GO RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON". They both shouterd summoning the mighty dragons to blow away these wimpy boulders.  
  
"Now Blue-eyes att- what the"? Kaiba said in agony as the soldier tackled his dragon and started to hit it with a flurry of punches. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm gonna put an end to it I'll combine Red-Eyes with Flame Swordsman using Polymerization to create the Surging Myth!"  
  
Surging Myth - Atk = 3350 Def = 2775  
  
"Go Surging Myth blow that soldier away with mythical blaster"!  
  
As a rush of heat and plasma crashed into the soldier taking a chunk out of its side as it lye there motionless.  
  
"Now go Blue-Eyes destroy Stone Ogre Grotto", Kaiba commanded as his dragon hit it head on with a blast that sent it flying.  
  
"Suffer".  
  
"What was that", Joey asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything", Kaiba replied.  
  
"Suffer humans for all the suffering you put me through", The voice said apparently coming from the soldier.  
  
"You- you speak", Joey said in absolute awe.  
  
"Yes and for entering this world you shall be attacked by not only my people but by the others and them.", the soldier hardly got out before leaving this world.  
  
"Them?... Hmm but what confuses me is that that Stone Soldier almost destroyed me Blue-Eyes yet its attack is only one thousand three hundred", Kaiba said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Yea it's really confusing".  
  
"Maybe- AHH", Kaiba got out before being hit by something.  
  
"Kaiba!" Joey managed to say before being thrown into a darkness beyond belief.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Ugh where are we"? Yugi said as he got up slowly with Ryou doing the same.  
  
"I don't know Yugi", Ryou responded.  
  
"Well we better hurry up cause it's getting late"  
  
"We should set up camp here", Ryou suggested.  
  
"Good idea I'll get some fire wood", Yugi said excitedly.  
  
As Yugi ran off into the woods Ryou changes into Bakura and he starts to think.  
  
'Foolish young one little does he know his precious Yami (not a yaoi fic sry) is indeed the Pharaoh but in this ralm a different kind of one.' suddenly he was cut off by a cry. 'That's the Pharaoh's aibou well can't let anything happen to him. yet.'  
  
"My hair it's totally ruined and I just got it done, and look my nails they are completely broken, besides that I don't even know where my precious Joseph is", Mai complained.  
  
'This has been going on for hours', Silver thought.  
  
"Oh my gosh this place is totally muddy it's going to mess up my news shoes I paid so much for them, also my dress has WRINKLES!"  
  
Silver had, had just about of this as he slowly walked up to her and put his hand in front of her to make her stop.  
  
"Mai.".  
  
"WHAT".  
  
"Have you ever heard of the story of the boulder that fell on some guys arm and he had to cut it off?"  
  
"No.".  
  
"Well.deal with it", Silver said then started again "you might want to follow".  
  
"You can't just leave me here!".  
  
"Then hurry the hell up".  
  
"Touchy aren't we".  
  
"Just follow me and shut up".  
  
"You can't tell me to shut up".  
  
"I just did".  
  
"You have a point".  
  
"Good".  
  
As the two continued down the rocky path and as Mai's complaining continued everybody wondered if everybody was ok but deep down they were all.afraid.  
  
^^ v^^v ^ ^^ ^ ^^  
  
Starfirered001: Finally done well I hope everyone likes it review cya! 


	4. Hope springs new arisal

This chapter starts out with Yami walking through a forest.  
  
"I wonder how my aibou is doing", Yami saying his thoughts out loud. He was taking in all of the beauty of the land he walked through. He was about to stop to rest when a group of Great Moth's led by a Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth flew over head.  
  
"I hope they don't mean to start a fight with me I'm still suffering shock from that fight with the Water Omotics", Yami said remembering that fateful few hours ago and shuddered. Suddenly the Moth's flew into a pack of Red-Eyes led by a Black-Skull Dragon. "Obviously the Moth's shall conquer for their attack strength is surprisingly higher than the dragon's", Yami said to no one in particular.  
  
Suddenly the two packs collided as a flash of light exploded and in a second it was all over. The pieces or what remained of the Great Moth's fluttered down in bloody bits.  
  
"This doesn't make sense", Yami thought but quickly moved on before the Dragon's decided to celebrate with some Yami ala cart.  
  
"We've been walking for hours can't we set up camp?" Mai asked for the seventeenth time.  
  
"YES just shut up.", Silver shouted.  
  
"Yessss Mai scores".  
  
"Whatever just get camp made I'll find wood".  
  
"Alright".  
  
After everything was made Silver and Mai laid around the fire no conversation.  
  
"So Silver how old are you", Mai asked trying to start up conversation.  
  
"27".  
  
"Ok so tell me about yourself".  
  
"I work for an archeology company that gathers old relics I found this gate when looking for the Blanco Sun", He responded.  
  
"I see."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Don't lie I know that you are old and try to isolate yourself because of your harsh childhood".  
  
"I lived a horrible childhood my father left when I was only 5 and my mother was an alcoholic".  
  
"Well you should open yourself up again not all people will hurt you some people see you as you." Silver trailed both of them staring into each others eyes.  
  
"Silver."  
  
"Listen maybe if you learned to really love someone and trust them then maybe everything will be different. Everyone has a special someone out there for them as for me I haven't found mine yet".  
  
Silver trailed off as the two of them closed in together and as their lips met it was pure bliss as they stayed like that for God only knows how long and when they pulled apart and they just stared. Suddenly Mai's eyes filled with tears and she ran off.  
  
"Mai!" Silver called after her.  
  
Silver ran after her and finally caught up to her as he grabbed her shoulder not hard but gentle.  
  
"Mai dry your beautiful eyes and tell me what's wrong".  
  
"Silver you don't understand I'm in love with Joey and I just kissed you".  
  
"I understand Mai but I think I've taken my own advice and seen you for you and fallen in love with it".  
  
"Silver I can't".  
  
"I know you can't and I will go with you on every answer you make I just, just wish it could've turned out different".  
  
"I hate to say it but me too".  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hey mutt what's wrong with you", Kaiba yelled.  
  
"It's just that I can't help thinking what the Stone soldier said", Joey responded solemnly.  
  
"Hmph that stupid thing nothing can really happen to us", Kaiba retorted.  
  
"Well other than that something feels strange like there's something wrong with Mai".  
  
"Quit worrying about your stupid girlfriend and worry about this stupid Silver and this stupid realm and how to get out of this stupid realm and this stupid- Ahhhh everything", Kaiba said going pretty much insane.  
  
"And people think I'm crazy".  
  
"Would you just shut up".  
  
"QUIET HUMANS", a strange voice cried out.  
  
"What was that?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I AM THE ALL POWERFUL GATE GUARDIAN NOW HEED THIS YOU SHALL NEVER MAKE IT OUT OF THIS REALM ALIVE", the gate Guardian boomed.  
  
"Seto get your cards ready".  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Starfirered001: Sorry it's a little short I got to go now so peace and review  
  
Hocykid45: Hey the "Peace review" combo is mine  
  
Starfirered001: Whatever see ya 


End file.
